n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Sue Bob Murphy
Sue Bob Murphy is the fourth worst kid in school. She only has two major appearences, and she was voiced by Christine Cavanagh, the original voice of Chuckie Finster in the Rugrats series History Sue Bob first appeared in "The Girl Was Trouble", an episode entirely in black and white. She is first seen in the principal's office, greeting Gretchen as she comes in. She then goads Gretchen into telling her why she was sent to the principal's office. Gretchen does, telling her that she was framed for crimes commited by three of Sue Bob's cronies s ,Greg Skeens, Conrad Mundy, and Kristen Kurst AKA Kurst the Worst, during her search for her Galileo handheld device. After Sue Bob hears the story, she asks why Gretchen took the fall for the crimes. Gretchen responds by saying that because she didn't rat them out or stop them, she was as guilty of the crimes as they were. Sue Bob gains respect for her after this, and gives her back her Galileo, saying that she traded it for some food off Kurst the Worst. Gretchen gives her thanks, and Sue Bob is last seen watching her go into the principal's office. Sue Bob also appeard in the episode Don't Ask Me where Spinelli took Guru Kid's job for a day but was gaving people bad advice and causing both problems and trouble for the kids of the play ground by telling them to do violant things bad things and rude things before Sue Bob appeared she was first mentioned by Cornchip Girl telling Spinelli that Sue Bob Murphy took Cornchip Girl's Lunch off her ate it infront of her and made fun of her in her face Spinelli then told Cornchip Girl what to do to Sue Bob Murphy she told her to beat her up and showed her how to fight and what to do to her Sue Bob then appeared and was crying in tears because of what Spinelli told Cornchip Girl to do to her so Sue Bob was telling Spinelli exactly what Cornchip Girl did Spinelli then told Sue Bob to pick on Cornchip Girl again then Cornchip Girl showed up and was mad at Spinelli and telling her what she told Sue Bob to do to her and then told Spinelli 'Now I want a piece of you' Sue Bob then made a cameo as a dodgeball player in "Dodgeball City", along with her 2 friend's and cronies Greg Skeens and Conrad Mundy indicating that she and they may all be in the fifth grade she also appeared along side Skeens and Mundy in the episode The Rating's where the 3 of them were put in the same group with and had the same ratings number as Digger Dave and Cornchip Girl how ever unlike Skeens and Mundy she did not speak she just made a cameo she then made another cameo again along with Skeens and Mundy in the Episode Leage of Randall's where Randall recruited the Ashley's Brother's the Tyler's and turned them into Snitches and Spies as well and were going round the play ground snooping on other students that were either doing or saying anything bad or planning to do something bad and then reporting them to Miss Finster Sue Bob and also Mundy and Skeens were each one of the bad students known as 'Neardowells and Miscrients' that had been reported and snitched on that were seen standing inside the Naughty Box where all the other bad kids or kids that did something bad or naughty were standing inside both in trouble and as Punishment Sue Bob's last major appearence, was in "Kurst the Not so Bad" where she is seen developing a resentment of Mikey after Kurst is seen hanging out with him and rejecting her friends after they ridiculed him. So Sue Bob and her cronies steal a huckleberry cobbler from the school cafeteria so that Kurst can go back to hanging out with them. Sue Bob tells Kurst that she made it, herself, and that it was for her. This inadvertantly lead Kurst and Mikey (whom with Kurst shared the cobbler in kindness) to be framed for their crime, until Sue Bob and her cronies are caught, and the last of her seen in this episode is her being dragged away by the lunch ladies with the rest of her cronies. Sue Bob also made numerous cameo's in two of the movies as well: Recess: School's Out and Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. She doesn't have a speaking role in the latter, due to Christine Cavanagh retiring from voice acting. Personality and Appearence Sue Bob has a narrow face with a light placement of freckles. In "Kurst the Not so Bad", she is revealed to have brown hair, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a purple jersey with orange sleeves with a large orange number zero on it's front. Her personality is less defined because she has minimal appearences compared to the other bad kids. She seems to be the most calm and collected of the bad kids. While she doesn't seem to mind stealing, or other stuff that makes her a frequent visitor to the principal's office, she seems to listen to people's stories a lot (or at least just Gretchen's) and she also seems to have a little respect for Gretchen and a bit of resentment for Mikey. Her relationship with the other kids remains to be seen. Trivia *In "Don't Ask Me", she's played by Kath Soucie instead of Christine Cavanaugh. Read more Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fifth Graders Category:Kids Category:Bullies